


Love Letter

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I didn't realize how short this was, M/M, god I still embarrassed that I wrote this, how does one tag?, i guess, secret notes, short fic, sooo...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been lovely little notes left around the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, this is my first story in a while, and my first one in the fandom! I wrote this a couple months ago for the lovely Vavman because she is the reason I love Freewood so much. I might add more to this, who knows?

Gavin had not been at his desk for no longer than 20 minutes before he heard it. A little whirring noise coming from the back of his desk. He focused in on the spot at the bottom of his monitor and the then glanced around the AH office. The only other person there was Geoff, but he was focused on whatever he was working on. Ray, Michael, and Jack had all gone off to do one thing or another, so there was no witness to Gavin tearing apart his desk.  
Gavin reached forward and pushed his monitor to the side a bit to get a look. Lo and behold, there it was. That little device Ryan had crafted to make Gavin go absolutely mental. But there was something else there as well. Gavin pushed the monitor a little further until the device was completely exposed. Tucked into it was a piece of paper, folded so neatly and tucked inside.  
Gavin grabbed the paper and pulled the battery out of the device, stopping mid-whir. He moved the monitor back into place and glanced around to make sure geoff was still silently staring into the depths of his computer screen  
Gavin quickly unfolded the scrap and read what was written on it, try8ing to keep himself from smiling to broadly.

Hey there, asshole, did you enjoy the gift?  
I’m sure you found it faster this time, and with less hammers.   
But anyway, you British prick, you free for lunch today?

Gavin could no longer stop the spread of the smile on his face as he folded the scrap and put it in his pocket. An idea came to mind and he grabbed a pen before running off to the kitchen.

Ryan took a quick glance at the time. Gavin had to have found the note by now. Maybe he should…?  
No. He shouldn’t. He just needed to work, and Gavin…. Gavin was a distracting thought. With his hazel eyes that lit up when that stupid smile danced across his lips… Those lips that…  
No. Stop. Work.  
A figure appeared behind Ryan’s monitors and he looked up. When their eyes met, they hung on each other for a moment before Gavin took a step back. He threw something at Ryan, turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could.  
Ryan began to rise from his chair, grabbing the weapon. He glanced down at it - a banana.  
Just a banana?  
Wait.  
Ryan looked closer at it. Was that writing? Did you Gavin write on a banana? Ryan lowered back into his chair and inspected it more closerly. It was a note

Hey you mingepot, you should ask me these things earlier.  
I already have plans with Michael to go get some bevs.   
But, I am free tomorrow.   
Also, bananas aren’t good for writing notes.

Ryan smiled. It sucked that they had to wait, but Gavin had gotten the note, and he had said yes! It was a rather unconventional reply, but it was definitely very Gavin.  
“Does the banana amuse you, Ryan?” A voice aused Ryan to break away from his thoughts.  
“No… no… its… nothing.” Ryan quickly went to eating the fruit, a sinister smile crossing his lips as a thought came to him.

Gavin lounged on what was Ryan’s station in the AH office. The couch was comfortable but cramped. Gavin let his legs drape over the arm, and his head rest on the back, eyes closed. Overall, the position was uncomfortable, but it was something else that was comforting about it all. He took in the faint scent of Ryan, left behind from his many hours there.  
The door opened into Gavin’s feet, but he just pulled back and let his private trip through eden continue.  
“What the fuck are you doing on my couch?!” Ryan’s voice broke the serenity of the moment and Gavin was pulled from the couch. Ryan pulled him up and out by the wrist, and the sudden force brought Gavin right into Ryan’s chest.  
The scent from the couch was now right in Gavin’s face. He could feel himself begin to go red as he tried to get free from Ryan’s grasp. But Ryan was having none of that.  
Ryan spun Gavin around and pulled at the back of his collar. Ryan lingered a second, looking at the back of Gavin’s neck before shoving his arm down the shirt and leaving a little gift.  
Gavin then fell to the floor as laughter from the office surrounded him. He desperately clawed at his back, trying to get whatever was in his shirt.  
When Gavin finally emptied his shirt, the had died down and Ryan was gone. Gavin looked at the items now removed from the shirt. A banana peel - quick inspection showed that it was the note to Ryan - and crumpled pieces of paper. Gavin carefully stood and then quickly vacated the office and locked himself in the bathroom. He discarded the peel and then began spreading out the scraps of paper. With each blank piece, Gavin’s heart sank a little - perhaps there was nothing and it was all just a joke. But he pressed on.  
His efforts paid off when the final scrap contained Ryan’s handwriting.

Well fine then. Tomorrow.  
At noon, meet me at my car.  
No excuses. Also, learn real  
words. You’re an adult, aren’t you?

Ryan’s heart was in his throat the entire day as noon approached. At five to 12, he stood up from his desk and walked a little too fast to his car. His nerves melted away when he saw Gavin was already out there, leaning on his. A smile crossed Ryan’s lips as he went up to Gavin who looked away shyly.  
“How long were you out here waiting?”  
Gavin’s face reddened a little “Only… 10 minutes or so.”  
“Why so early?” Ryan’s voice was so low and close that Gavin had to take a step back.  
“I… was getting too… nervous to sit any longer.” Gavin braced himself for the retort that was to come from Ryan, but all there was was the sound of the car being unlocked behind him. Gavin whipped around and saw Ryan getting into the driver’s seat.  
“Get in, stupid. Do you want lunch or not?”

Gavin lounged on the cool ground and watched the birds fly from tree to tree, the enticing scent of pizza wafted through the air. Ryan prodded at his side, urging him to sit up, but Gavin was too embarrassed to look at him. They were having Homeslice in a park. It was like some stupid date out of a manual, but with a touch of Ryan. No dating guru would ever allow for pizza in the park.  
“Hey, come on. Get up and eat something. You’re throwing off my game.”  
“You’re ‘game?’” Gavin propped himself up on his elbows. “We’re eating takeout pizza in a park.”  
“I thought it was… cute and… different.” Ryan looked away and took a bite of his pizza. “But I guess, if you don’t like it-”  
“No!” Gavin interjected, “I didn’t mean it like that! I…” He put his hand on Ryan’s shoulder, try 8 ng to get him to turn back. “I just,” Gavin swallowed around the lump in his throat, “I just like you too much. Its embarrassing.” Gavin felt himself go red. “Ryan?”  
There was a pause. Ryan reached up and grabbed Gavin’s hand., turned and pulled him closer. “You dumbass.” Ryan whispered as he pushed his lips to Gavin’s.


End file.
